Mi propiedad
by Yui Hinasaki
Summary: Tenía que demostrarle que le pertenecia. Era suya y siempre lo seria. Yuri. ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personajes. - VOCALOID no me pertenece-
1. Mia

Aprente mis puños lo mas fuerte que pude tratando de ahogar un grito que queria salir. Me moria por gritar, necesitaba hacerlo pero no podia, las circunstancias me lo impedian, ella me lo prohibia. Estaba en el deposito del Instituto con 'ella' sobre mi, lamiendo mi cuello como una gatita satisfecha, haciendo peso en mi abdomen para que no pueda incorrporarme o tratar de zafarme. Me tenia alli, semi desnuda sino fuera porque me dejo la falda puesta, sobre una manta. Llevaba media hora torturandome lenta y placenteramente. La chica que me tiene en este estado no es otra que Miku Hatsune, mi amiga y compañera. En realidad Miku esta un curso menos que el mio, debido a su edad (Un año menor, yo tengo 18 años). Pero paso todo mi tiempo a su lado. No tengo amigas ni amigos. Ella no me deja tenerlos, no quiere a nadie cerca de mi. - Luka...-Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mis caderas mirandome con cara de "Se que te encanta lo que te hago". Asi era.  
La mire, estoy segura que mi aspecto era el de una pervertida sin remedio, pero Miku estaba peor. Se relamió los labios, recorriendo mis muslos con una de sus manos. -M..Miku...debemos irnos..-. Yo no deseaba irme. Dios! Claro que no, pero mi acompañante ya tenia dos amonestaciones por no entrar a clases. Parece que a mi me las perdonaban .  
- Mmh... Te vas a portar bien ahora?- Se inclino a mi rostro un tanto seria sin dejar de tocar mi piel ardiente.  
- Pero que...? Ahhh!~-. Un gemido de dolor y placer se me escapo al sentir sus uñas clavarse y deslizarse por mi pierna izquierda, su cara seguia igual. - No hables con Kaito, portate bien.- -Pero ...Ahhhhhh!~. Otro rasguño mas fuerte en la misma pierna evito que le explicara el porquè hable con mi compañero de curso esa mañana. Nos toco hacer equipo juntos en biologia y teniamos que preparar un ensayo para el proximo lunes. No podia decirle al profesor que trabajaria sola otra vez, el anciano pensaria que tengo serios problemas de integracion, si no es que ya lo pensaba debido a que paso sola en el aula.  
- Sin peros , tu eres mia...- Beso fugazmente mis labios poniendose de pie- Tu ya lo tienes claro?- Tenia una sonrisa dulce pero adverti la amenaza en sus palabras. No era la primera vez.  
-S..Si...- Conteste. Inconcientemente sonrei cerrando mis ojos. Soy suya, desde que la conoci a los ocho años me consagre como su propiedad. Miku me lo recordaba con este tipo de actos.  
- Entonces comportante hermosa, no hables con ese. A no ser...que èl te guste- Se volvio a acercar , mi espalda se arqueo un poco.  
- No..somos compañeros en un trabajo de biologia..- Sentia mi rostro arder por el sonrojo.  
Miku me tomo de la mano ayudandome a ponerme de pie. Al todavia estar casi sin ropa, me sentia excitada ante la perversa sonrisa de la peliaqua sobre mis atributos. Le acaricie su precioso rostro sonriendole. Ella me devolvio el gesto con un leve sonrojo.  
- Hazlo sola.- Me ordeno con naturalidad. Asenti en silencio, no podia oponerme porque para Miku no existe el "no", al menos de mi parte.  
-Soy solo tuya Miku.- Baje la mirada con timidez, me costaba decirlo pero era la verdad. Mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecian. Soy conciente que sus actos son obsesivos, sus rabietas y celos extremos. Pero la amo y lo soporto. Soporto todo gustosa de pertenecerle. Soy una loca que ama a otra loca...Mi pequeña loca.  
Miku me beso con pasion haciendome retoceder hasta la pared, rozando nuestras lenguas en esa exquisita unión de labios. La sujete por la cintura apretandola mas hacia mi. Sus manos dieron sorpresivamente caricias a mis desnudos senos. El calor se estaba haciendo mas intenso cuando se separo unos centimetros y me miro a los ojos con un rostro angelical.  
-Luka tu eres mi amiga, mi amante, mi novia, mi prometida, mi princesa... Eres todo lo que deseo y necesito. Quiero ser lo unico para ti... Que no necesites a mas nadie...Quiero ser tu todo...- Su voz sufrio un pequeño quiebre y aparto la mirada. Note su tristeza. Tomandola de la barbilla la obligue a mirarme mostrandole mi sonrisa sincera.  
- Lo eres, eres mi vida. No quiero a nadie mas, solo te necesito a ti...P..pequeña pervertida.- Solto una suave risita y volvio a besarme.  
Segundos despues miro su celular haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
- A clases.- Dije observandola.  
- Primero voy a vestirte...-  
Y otra vez esos ojos de niña mala estaban sobre mi cuerpo. La lujuria y el deseo se apodero de mi dueña. Estoy segura de que nos vamos a saltear esta clase...~

Hasta aqui! ^_^ Me jure a mi misma no hacer mas fanfics que consten de capitulos, pero no pude evitar subir este. Bien puede ser un Oneshot o continuarlo... Pero, con todo lo que me esta ocurriendo tardaria quien sabe cuanto en subir un nuevo cap -.-' Si sigue, tengo pensado darle una Miku yandere a la historia, de verdad _ Ustedes deciden, si quieren conti deben ser pacientes, o de lo contrario he aqui mi Oneshot x3 Tengo varios Oneshots Luka x Miku - Luka x Meiko para publicar. Otro dia sera (?)

Gracias por leer! ;) 


	2. La amenaza

Unas nada sutiles manchas moradas-rojizas adornaban el palido y delicado cuello de Luka, quien estaba sentada en su pupitre mirando la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Estas manchas no pasaron desapercibidas por una chica de cabellera larga y rubia, sonreía de manera extraña. Al estar en hora libre debido a que la profesora tuvo que retirarse, Lily se acerco a la pelirosa , apoyando ambas manos en su pupitre. Luka se sobresalto y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Lily. - A Luki no le hara mucha gracia ver tu cuello asi. Que diria si viera a su hermanita ahora?- Todo esto lo dijo en tono de burla, con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a la hermana de su mejor amigo Luki. El chico se habia ido por ese año a estudiar en Francia. Luka no se preocupaba por su cuello. Una risita se le escapo al recordar las marcas de unas afiladas uñas en su abdomen y esas marcas en forma de moretones por sus piernas causadas por la niña de aspecto angelical, por la "buena" de Miku.  
Si Lily, o su hermano vieran el resto de su cuerpo ya no verian a Luka con ternura. O no, para nada.  
- No te rias Luka, tienes que ser mas cuidadosa-. Dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en su cintura.  
- No te preocupes.- Luka le miraba con serenidad.  
- Si lo hago! Mirate, estas toda marcada...No hablas con nadie, escapas de todo el mundo, no tienes amigos, solo una, la chica de coletas. Y nadie mas! Tienes que...- Las palabras de Lily pararon en seco cuando la pelirosa se puso de pie con seriedad, abriendo la boca para contestarle con la mayor calma.  
- No necesito de mas nadie. Bien lo has dicho, no tengo otros amigos, tu no eres mi amiga, eres amiga de mi hermano. No trates de involucrarte en mi vida. Somos compañeras de clase, eso es todo.- Dispuesta a retirarse Luka paso por su lado sin mirarla a la cara. El timbre de descanso habia sonado los pasillos del Instituto empezaban a llenarse de estudiantes ruidosos. La chica no pudo caminar mucho ya que un fuerte apreton en el brazo la detuvo. Lily otra vez, se acerco a su oido para hablarle en susurro.  
- No vas a escapar de mi linda Luka, sabes que me gustas. Estoy segura de que no quieres que tu padre y tu hermano sepan de tu relacion con Hatsune de la clase 5C, verdad?-. Rapidamente Luka se separo de la rubia que reia por lo bajo, camino hasta el baño de chicas sin darse la vuelta. Estaba asustada, se recosto en la pared de azulejos blancos pensando en cada palabra de Lily. Habia sido una declaracion acompañada de una amenaza camuflada. La manipuladora sabia como era su familia, homofobicos declarados. No queria ni pensar en la reaccion de su padre si llegara a enterarse... Seria capas de hacer algo asi Lily, sin importar que la termine odiando?.  
- Que ocurre? Estas bien? Luka chan!.- Las voces de Miku y la amiga de esta, Gumi la hicieron salir de su pozo mental. Levanto la cabeza sonriendo y recupero la postura, asintiendo.  
- Solo estoy cansada chicas- dijo con tono suave al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello.  
-Nee...Segura? Vimos a Lily tomarte del brazo algo brusca, esta todo bien?- Le pregunto preocupada Gumi. Oh...Si Miku la habia visto ya se esperaba un largo interrogatorio para luego. - Todo bien, solo me pregunto algo de la clase-. La peliaqua le lanzo una mirada intimidante, sabia que Luka mentia. Se cruzo de brazos.  
- Ah bueno! Alivio entonces. Ire a comprar un refresco, vamos Miku?-. Pregunto la peliverde tomandola del hombro.  
- Luego te alcanzo Gumi chan.- Despidiendose la pequeña se fue, dejando en el baño a una no muy feliz Miku y una asustada por partida doble Luka. La menor se acerco un poco mas al verificar que estaban solas y beso a su amada Luka, abrazandola por la cintura.  
La pelirosa la abrazo fuerte oliendo el delicado perfume de Miku.  
- Amor...-. Murmuro la mas bajita recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Luka, quien hizo un ruidito en señal de que la estaba escuchando.  
- Que te dijo Lily al oido?-. Esta pregunta puso de lo mas tensa a la chica de ojos azules. Tenia que decirle la verdad, de todas formas si no lo hacia, Hatsune lo averiguaba. Trago saliva ruidosamente.  
- Sabe de nosotras, piensa decirselo a mi hermano...  
- Que mas te dijo?-. Habian veces en las cuales la voz de Miku se notaba un poco siniestra. Luka temblo levemente abrazandola un poco mas, tranquilizandola.  
- Dijo que le gusto...-. La peliaqua se separo bruscamente y le dedico una sonrisa a Luka, que esperaba algun ataque de celos. Pero no fue asi, Miku tomo su mano y la beso con caballerocidad, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta. - No te preocupes mi amor, yo me encargare de Lily, no te va a volver a molestar.- Nuevamente y con ese tono siniestro, agrego antes de retirarse- la harè callar para siempre.  
El eco de su voz se esparcio en los oidos de Luka. A que se referia con hacerla callar "para siempre"? Que haria para hacer que Lily cambie de idea y no hable? Seria capas de... hacerle daño?. De verdad tenia que tomarse tan enserio esas palabras?  
Luka sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos sobre su novia. Conocia a Miku muy bien. Si, era de verdad celosa pero la chica mas dulce y generosa que conocia.  
-"Miku es incapaz de herir a alguien"- Se dijo asi misma convenciendose de que era cierto, se llevo una mano al corazon sonriendo cada dia mas enamorada de la joven con rostro angelical.  
Sin siquiera imaginar que no muy lejos, en silencio, Hatsune planeaba llevar a cabo sus palabras. Lily no pasaria mas de esa noche con esos pensamientos hacia su propiedad. Estaba mas que decidida a hacerle entender que Megurine le pertenecia, se lo haria saber a ella y al que fuera.  
- Luka es mia... Solo mia... 


	3. Quitandose la mascara

- Sabias que el cabello de una chica es su vida?-. Miku caminaba en circulos rodeando a una chica de ojos azules y congestionados por las lagrimas. Se abrazaba a si misma tratando de parar el intenso dolor en su pecho, producto de unas cuantas patadas de ira. La menor sonreía con malicia sosteniendo entere sus manos largos y sedosos mechones rubios. Lily no paraba de llorar, le habia cortado todo el cabello, con esas mismas tijeras le hizo un corte en el brazo. No era un corte mortal pero dolia, asi como su pecho. A la rubia le dolia mas el echo de ser tan debil ante esa mocosa peliaqua que entre risas la dejo asi.  
- Quien va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora Lily?- Pregunto dejando caer el cabello sobre el rostro de la mayor. Seguia sollozando sin mirarla.  
- B..basta porfavor..ya dije que lo siento..  
- Lo sientes...- Repitió Miku bajando la cabeza- Que es lo que sientes?.  
- Siento haber m..molestado a Megurine, s..siento haberla amenazado.- Lily levanto la mirada y vio a la menor cruzarse de brazos.  
- Eso es todo?- Interrogo con una voz grave y con un toque siniestro que erizo la piel de Lily.  
- Si...Dejame ya te lo pido! Nnnaaaah!-. La rubia se arqueo de dolor al sentir otra de esas patadas que le quitaban el aire, directamente en las costillas. Miku se reía freneticamente mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche en ese descampado detras de la casa de Lily, a quien arrastro hasta alli amenazandola con esas tijeras. La pequeña paro reir cambiando a una expresion seria.  
-Luka le pertenece a Miku, repitelo.- Ordeno con frialdad. La chica la miro asqueada entre lagrimas lo repitió.  
- No dire nada a nadie sobre lo que sè, repitelo.- Nuevamente Lily obedeció con un leve temblor de labios dijo la frase.  
- Jamas volvere a acercarme a Luka, repitelo.- Esta vez la rubia balbuceó las palabras cubriendose el rostro invadida por el dolor fisico y esa profunda tristeza. Odiaba a Miku Hatsune, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y le temia, porque la chiquilla estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Miku se arreglo una de sus coletas y la miro con una sonrisa de lado. Guardo las tijeras en el bolsillo de su chaqueta turquesa y con un gesto de la mano se despidio de Lily.  
- Buenas noches Lily, espero no tener que explicarte las cosas una segunda vez...

- Kyaaa!-. Exclamó Miku que estaba recibiendo una lluvia de cosquillas por parte de una sonriente pelirosa. Ambas reían tendidas sobre el sofá en casa de la menor, cuando la tipica pelicula de domingo por la tarde habia terminado. Suspirando Miku se acomodo sobre su novia, cerrando sus ojos llenando su alma de paz, esa paz que solo sentia cuando estaban juntas. Luka la miraba con dulzura acariciandole la mejilla. Estar asi le recordaba a su infancia, cuando Luka de nueve años y Miku de ocho, se escondian juntas debajo de la cama y se acariciaban con inocencia intercambiando algunos "te quiero", "eres mi mejor amiga", "no te vayas nunca", "algun dia seras mi esposa"... Si, Miku dijo eso hace años y lo seguia diciendo ya como mujercita. Ese amor secreto tenia mucho tiempo, una union tan fuerte que parecia imposible que dos chicas pudieran quererse asi. Los celos de Miku tambien eran legendarios. Una vez habia arrojado los lentes de su primo por la ventana a la calle solo por decirle a Luka "tienes un bonito cabello" . Luego lo empujo, se burlo de su caida y le advirtio que se alejara de su Luka chan. Años despues Miku dijo que su primo " le tenia ganas". La pelirosa se rio en voz alta. Para Miku cualquier ser que respire y camine "le tenia ganas".  
- De que te ries?- pregunto con una sonrisita.  
- De nada mi amor- Le beso la nariz sonrojando a la pequeña.  
- Me gusta..cuando me dices mi amor-. confeso Miku haciendo mas grande su sonrisa. Luka la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, sujetandola por las caderas. Beso suave el delicado cuello de su amada, dandole tambien una lamida.  
- Tu me gustas, mi amor-. La voz sensual de Luka recorrio todo su cuerpo con un excitante escalofrio. Lograba motivarla con tan solo una caricia, para que Miku se volviera una "niña mala". Coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa sin mangas de la mayor, tocandole despacio los grandes senos, apretandolos levemente. Luka sonrojada siguió su recorrido por el cuello de Miku, rozando sus labios y mordiendo cerca de su oreja. Amaba ese suave perfume de su piel, la hacia perder la nocion de todo, solo existian ellas, nadie mas.  
Miku termino por levantarle la blusa para sentir con mayor libertad esos admirados senos, apretando un poco sus pezones. Luka gimió suavemente en su oido. La peliaqua disfrutaba cuando su novia gemia, la llenaba de goce.  
Timbre.  
El sonido separo a las amantes que interrcambiaron una mirada nerviosa con sus caritas sonrojadas. Luka se acomodo la blusa sentandose en el sofá, arreglandose el escote. Por su parte Miku toqueteaba su cabello comprobando que tenia las coletas bien. Se acerco a la puerta en un trote y antes de abrir miro a Luka, quien le lanzo un beso al aire. La menos sonrió con un presente rubor y abrio la puerta.  
- Hi hi Miku chan!-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos de cabello rubio, Rin y Len. Al reconocer las voces de los amigos de su chica, Luka se puso de pie para ir a saludar.  
- Hi! que los trae por aqui?- pregunto Miku alegremente.  
- Veníamos a pedirte un favor-. Dijo Len.  
- Mañana no iremos a clases, tenemos visita familiar, te importaria entregarle nuestros reportes al profe de quimica?-. Rin le extendió las dos hojas a su amiga que las tomo sonriendo.  
- Claro!.  
Luka se puso junto a ella saludando a los gemelos. Si recibió un saludo de Rin, pero no de su hermano, que miraba a la mas grande con asombro. En realidad, miraba los pechos de èsta, sus pezones seguian un poco marcados y esa escotada blusa roja resaltaba sus ya perfectos atributos. Len no pudo evitar sonreir embobado sin despegar la vista de ese paisaje. El chiquillo era un pervertido despues de todo. Luka desvió la mirada molesta. Este acto fue captado por Miku, que recien acababa de darse cuenta de esa mirada indiscreta de su amigo en el cuerpo de su novia.  
- Tu...- Murmuró Miku con un tono aspero ganandose la mirada de todos. Len le miro intrigado ya que le estaba hablando a èl.  
- Vete antes de que te parta la boca con un fierro y llevate tu reporte si no quieres que te lo haga tragar, maldito baboso- . Miku arrojó la hoja del rubio a sus pies, con una oscuridad en sus ojos. El chico levantó una ceja y rió moviendo los hombros divertido.  
- Vaya Miku! si hasta me diste miedo y todo! Buena esa.- Len se reía y su gemela tambien, creían que era una buena actuación. Luka por su lado, la miraba sintiendo un extraño temor y otra vez se preguntó si lo diria de verdad.  
- Estúpido, vete ya.- Le dijo en tono autoritario. El joven hizo una mueca y miro a Rin, esta asintio en silencio con cara de susto y Len enfadado se agacho a recoger la hoja. Fue en una fraccion de segundos cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la nuca, abrio la boca pero no dijo nada. El dolor se intensificaba y Miku, todavia haciendo fuerza con las uñas sobre la piel de su compañero hablo con la voz casi apagada, pero los presentes la oyeron.  
- Luka es mia, no vuelvas a mirarla asi.

Capitulo dedicado a Akira Grit Akaku.  
Gracias por tu apoyo.  
:3 


	4. La verdad

Lily se habia cambiado de Institución. Sin despedirse de sus compañeros, sin dar explicaciones se fue. En los pasillos se rumoreaba haberla visto con el cabello cortísimo y muy mala cara. Algunos decían que en su casa la golpeaban, otros que la muchacha consumía drogas. Luka no compartía estas versiones, solo sabía que se marcho y le parecia extraño que no le haya dicho nada, al menos para informarle a su hermano.  
Estaba transcurriendo la primera hora de clases y la guapa pelirosa no la estaba pasando bien. Recordaba el día de ayer, su novia hablando de esa manera y agrediendo a su amigo. El pobre chico quedo palido del susto, no era para menos. Estar tan acostumbrados a la tierna y buena de Miku, y que su personalidad de ese vuelco para volverse grosera y agresiva daba miedo. Luka estaba preocupada, no queria que su angel tuviera conflictos por celos. En cierta parte la mayor estaba enojada. Despues de ese momento en que clavo sus uñas en la nuca del chico, Luka se fue sin decir nada. No contesto llamadas ni mensajes, era como una forma de decir "Miku piensa en lo que has echo". Iba a castigarla por unas horas asi, con la ley del hielo.  
El timbre del descanso sonó liberando al grupo de bestias salvajes. Ya se estaban quejando y solo había pasado la primera hora. La pelirosa miraba en distintas direcciones, en cualquier momento llegaria su amada con carita de perro mojado pidiendo disculpas. Camino hasta afuera donde los chicos jugaban bascket. Una mano en su espalda la hizo voltear y se encontró con una chica alta, de cabello corto y castaño con sonrisa agradable. Era Meiko, estaban en el mismo salón pero no platicaban.  
A decir verdad Luka no platicaba con nadie.  
- Que tal Luka?- Saludo la chica de ojos oscuros. Luka trataba de saludar y parecer amable pero llevaba mala cara y parecia cansada.  
- Oye, Lily me dejo algo para ti.- dijo Meiko buscando en su bolso y exteniendole a Luka una hoja de papel doblada.  
- Una carta?- Luka hizo una mueca sin entender.  
- Si, me dijo que era muy importante entregartela lo antes posible. Sabes? Lily era mi unica amiga y ahora...siento que nunca lo fue. Se marcho sin darme explicaciones, te dejo una carta a ti y a mi nada...-. Meiko lucia de verdad triste mirando la carta que Luka sostenía.  
- No, no debe de ser para mi. Lily es la mejor amiga de mi hermano Luki, esta carta debe de ser para èl!.- Anunció sonriendo Luka- Tal vez sea una declaración de amor-. Agregó la ojiazul con un tono divertido captando el interes de Meiko que sonreía ampliamente.  
-Ah! Eso debe ser! Lily me confeso que estaba enamorada, entonces es tu hermano su presa Uyuyuy!-. Dijo haciendo graciosos gestos con las manos. A Luka le estaba cayendo bien Meiko. Parecia ser una joven graciosa y sencible. Tenia pensado hablarle a Miku sobre ella para que le permita tratarla sin que le den ataques de celos. Pasaron las siguientes horas de clase y las chicas se hacian bromas, reían por lo bajo y hasta pidieron cambio para poder sentarse juntas. De verdad se agradaban y en el fondo las dos deseaban ser amigas. Llegado el ultimo receso Luka comenzó a extrañarse. No habia visto a Miku en todo el dia y tampoco recibio mensajes suyos. Se encontraba inquieta por eso acompañada por Meiko bajaron las escaleras hasta el salón 5C.  
- A quien buscamos?-. Preguntó la castaña mirando a todos los alumnos.  
- Mi amiga Miku, parece no estar aqui...  
- Ah! Luka chan!-. Se acercó Gumi llena de energia como de costumbre.  
- Hola Gumi, dónde esta Miku?-. La mayor seguia pasando la mirada por el aula.  
- Nee, Miku chan no vino a clases, esta enferma?-. Gumi estaba preocupada, la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.  
- Voy a averiguar que paso, tu tranquila. Hasta luego Gumi.  
- Bye Luka!-.

Al finalizar las horas de clases Luka estaba perdida en su mente. Era rarisimo que Miku Hatsune faltara a clases, para peor no contestaba el celular. "Debe de estar triste y arrepentida por lo que hizo" penso Luka un tanto melancólica. Cuando se despidio de Meiko, ya que se iban por caminos diferentes y la muchacha iba a su casa en bicicleta, le regó que le dejara leer la carta de Lily para Luki.  
-Vamos! No se va a enterar! Es mi forma de vengarme por irse asi.  
- Pero...y si dice cosas chanchas?-. Pregunto Luka entre risas contagiando a la castaña.  
- Con mas razón! Lily es una pervertida de seguro le dice un montón de cosas sucias-. Meiko exageraba pero queria leer esa carta de amor, su ultima oportunidad de invadir el espacio de su antigua amiga.  
- Ya ya! Vamos a leer-. Luka reía negando con la cabeza, estiraba la hoja y se acercaba a Meiko, las dos con una sonrisa empezaron a leer.

La sonrisa duró lo que un suspiro. Terminando de leer, las chicas interrcambiaron miradas en silencio. El corazón de Luka latía rapido, con el miedo palpitando en el aire. Meiko, tambièn algo asustada y sorprendida tomó a su nueva amiga por los hombros y con seriedad le hablo.  
- Esto es serio, tienes que alejarte de ella.  
- No! Ella..esto que dice la carta no es verdad..-. Luka sentía la angustia en su pecho pero tenia que convencerse de que cada palabra de esa carta era una mentira. O solo se estaba mintiendo a si misma.  
- Luka...Lily podra ser muchas cosas pero no una mentirosa. Creo en lo que dice la carta, esa chica es peligrosa y no te dejarè sola en esta situació -. Meiko estaba decidida, ayudaría a su compañera y ahora amiga. Un par de lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Luka que estaba sin habla , sin poder razonar. Meiko la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, sintiendo como el cuerpo tenso de la chica se aflojaba entre sus brazos. No iba a dejarla sola, esto era personal.

- Luka.- Pronunció una voz conocida y el frio se hizo presente. La mayor se aparto rapido de Meiko para darse la vuelta y ver a Miku, con el uniforme del Instituto y el cabello suelto y algo desarreglado. Las tres se miraron en silencio analizando la situación. La castaña comprendió quien era esa peliaqua, se acercó al oido de Luka y susurró un "cuidate". Se subio a la bici y pedaleando rapido se fue.  
Y allí estaba la pareja sola, mirandose a los ojos, con muchas preguntas pendientes. Con miedo, ira, tristeza y angustia flotando en el aire. Disimulando Luka arrugó la carta y la dejo en su puño cerrado, trago saliva lista para hablar. Iba a ser una conersación tormentosa. 


	5. Lo siento

- Quièn era esa? Porque te estaba abrazando?.- Lo aspera voz de Miku y esa fría expresión no pudieron con Luka. Decidida tomo a su novia del brazo forcejeando para que la mirara.  
- No, tu contesta mis preguntas! Dónde estabas!? Porque faltaste a clases!? Què diablos esta pasando contigo Miku!-. La menor veía como esos hermosos ojos azules se empañaban por las lagrimas. Verla llorar era lo peor que podía pasarle, Luka lloraba con un gesto dolido.  
- Que...? Porque lloras Luka chan? -. La peliaqua quizo tocarle la mejilla pero la joven rechazo el tacto.  
- Miku contestame! -. Elevó la voz secandose las lagrimas ella sola, sintiendo verguenza de mostrar su debilidad.  
- Iba a venir... P..pero estaba apenada por lo que le hice a Len.. no quería ni salir de mi cuarto.. pero..pense en ti, queria verte Luka.. por eso vine a buscarte al finalizar las clases..No puedo estar lejos de ti..-. Miku bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro con los cabellos que caian hacia adelante, se la oia sollozar. De verdad estaba arrepentida y Luka lo notaba, sentia deseos de abrazarla pero se controló. Esa carta en su mano le quitaron todas las ganas.  
- Tengo otra pregunta... Porque lo hiciste?.- - Me puse celosa! Odio que te miren asi, te estaba faltando el respeto y ..  
- No me ..refiero a eso...-. Con voz entre cortada Luka le extendió la carta arrugada a la chica, que no podia estar mas confundida. Comenzó a leer apresuradamente esto:

"Luka: Te escribo brevemente para despedirme. Lo siento no puedo hacerlo en persona. Me siento humillada y temo por mi, y por ti. Hatsune Miku me golpeó, me amenazó y me corto el cabello. Soy un asco y ella esta orgullosa de eso. Me voy lejos, esa chica pudo haberme matado con las tijeras que llevaba. Tengo miedo. Y tu debes de estar segura de que esta totalmente loca. No son celos, es obsesión y locura. No te - ama, le obseciona tu cuerpo y lo quiere solo para ella. Yo no pienso decirle nada a nadie, pero tenias que saber de lo que es capas. Esta enferma y si sigue asi es capas de matarte. Me niego a permanecer cerca para ver eso, si no me mata a mi antes. Te quiero Luka, pero esto es demasiado. Hasta siempre. Lily".

- No! No no no no!-. Repetía llorando Miku haciendo trizas el papel, negando con la cabeza. Miro a su amada, permanecía en silencio mirando el suelo.  
- Luka...-. La menor dio un paso pero Luka retrocedio seria.  
- Le hiciste eso?-  
- C..Cómo? No puedo creer que me veas capas de lastimarla!- Gritó histerica sin dejar de llorar. Los estudiantes que se iban la miraban de reojo.  
- Me dijiste que te encargarias de ella y al otro dia desaparece! No se que pensar.  
- Si, hable con ella...Le dije que eras mi novia, le pedi que te dejara en paz, nada mas que eso! No...no puedo creer que confies en esta carta escrita por una pervertida que te amenazo con decirle a tu familia sobre lo nuestro... Solo por querer separarnos..-. Miku se limpio las lagrimas con la manga del uniforme dandose la vuelta- Adiós Luka.- dijo comenzando a caminar en direccion opuesta. No se alejo ni dos pasos que ya sintio los lindos brazos de su pelirosa rodeandola por la espalda.  
- Lo siento! Perdoname! No te vayas... te amo...Solo tenia miedo...se que no eres asi, Perdoname te lo ruego!-. Luka estaba destruida, se odiaba por dudar de su angel. Creia en Miku, le creia y la seguiria ciegamente a donde fuera. Dandose la vuelta la menor se unio a su cuerpo abrazandola fuerte.  
- Te perdono mi amor, nadie puede separarnos-. Nadie pudo ver la siniestra oscuridad de la sonrisa que adornaba el delicado rostro de Miku Hatsune.

.

.

.  
.

Bien! Como veran actualizo todos los días n.n eso es porque estoy enferma, no tengo amigos ni companía, paso leyendo y escribiendo (true story). En fin, mejor tomarse la realidad con humor. Este cap quedo corto _ Al menos leyeron la cartita de Lily. No odien a Miku, es su extraña manera de amar. GRACIAS a todos los que comentan , me dan animos y opiniones c: Me hace bien leerlos, de verdad.  
Hasta pronto!. 


	6. Amigas

El cálido abrazo de esos dos cuerpos desnudos habian provocado un sueño profundo en la joven de cabello rosa. Dormía placenteramente, con los labios levemente abiertos y las piernas entrelazadas con las de la otra chica menor.  
Miku acariciaba el rostro de su princesa, sonriendo al verla dormir. De verdad era hermoso tenerla asi, tan en paz a su lado.

Luego de un pequeño juego, en el que la nada inocente Miku ató con su corbata escolar las manos de Luka por detrás de la espalda, recorriendo todo su cuerpo perfecto con mordidas y lamidas, bajando con torturadoras caricias hasta la entrepierna de Luka. La peliaqua disfrutó de practicarle sexo oral, teniendo a su amada tan sumisa gimièndole por más.

Al recordar lo que hace unas horas habían echo, Miku esbozó una sonrisita sonrojada, aferrandose a la cintura de su novia, que aún dormia tranquilamente. Hatsune Miku estaba convencida de que Megurine Luka era el amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños, su futura esposa... Sintió miedo, mucho temor de estar lejos de ella cuando ese lunes le habia mostrado la carta de Lily. La muy desgraciada habia confesado, tratando de alejar a Luka de su lado. Pero eso no paso, esa rubia sin cabello ya no molestaria, se fue para no volver. En el fondo de esos actos dañinos e impulsivos, Miku sabia que actuaba mal, no era una manera correcta de mantener una relación.  
-"No estoy loca, este es el camino adecuado para ser feliz para siempre con mi Luka chan, voy a estar a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separe". Pensaba Miku levantando la cabeza y mirando el rostro dulce de la ojiazul mientras dormia.  
-"Pero ya no voy a lastimar a nadie, si mi Luka chan duda de mi y sufre por mis actos no hare nada horrible. Solo... tengo que investigar a esa tipa a quien abrazaba, le pedire amablemente que no se relacione con mi Luka...". El pensamiento de Miku se vio interrumpido al oir un suave suspiro.  
- Es hermoso despertar y lo primero que vea sea a ti, mi angel-. Dijo Luka recibiendo un fuerte abrazo como respuesta.  
- Nyaa... amo verte dormir-. Miku continuaba abrazandola escuchando los latidos del corazon de Luka.  
- Te amo a ti.  
- T..te amo muchisimo mas... como no tienes idea...-. Susurró la peliaqua con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.

- Estás loca!-. Dijo elevando la voz Meiko, llamando la atención de un par de compañeros. Suerte que la anciana profesora de historia era un poco sorda. Luka dio un suspiro y bajo el pupitre le pellizco la pierna a su amiga.  
- Baja la voz, lo que te digo es verdad, Miku no le hizo eso a Lily, es mi novia, la conozco bien y no seria capas de tal cosa. Lily solo estaba celosa y dijo eso para separarnos.- Susurraba Luka.  
- Y porque haria eso y luego se marcharia?-. La castaña miraba intrigada a su compañera.  
- No lo sè, tal vez por su madre. Recuerdas que vive en otra ciudad?  
- Cierto, pero porque no me comento nada? Porque estaba con el pelo asi de corto y maltratado?-. Meiko hablaba en un tono acusador a su vez fingía que prestaba atención a la clase, apesar de que no entendia ni le interesaba un pepino la primera guerra mundial.  
- Mei no lo sè, pero confia en mi, Miku no le hizo daño solo le pidió a Lily que me dejara tranquila-. El rostro de la pelirosa demostraba seguridad, estaba convencida de que su muñequita no era una loca que amenazaba y golpeaba, quitando lo de Len, porque la peliaqua se habia disculpado con el rubio rogandole que vuelvan a ser amigos.  
- Bueno bueno, tu la conoces tendre que creerlo tambien-. Le dijo Meiko.  
- Ya, entonces quiero que se conozcan-. Luka mostro una sonrisa serena. En cambio, la cara de Meiko era un enorme "What the hell!?".  
- No hagas esas muecas, ella no es mala, no te pido que sean amigas pero si que se lleven bien. Tu eres mi amiga, no...?-. Las dos se ruborizaron y la castaña sonrio muy feliz.  
- Soy tu amiga y si te pone contenta que trate a Hatsune lo hare, por ti.  
Meiko no era tonta, no creia nada de ese cuento de "la pequeña y buena de Miku". De todas maneras se acercaría a la chica con el objetivo de desenmascararla. Queria cuidar de Luka, la queria y era su amiga, no iba a dejar que tuviera "un final triste".  
- Que opina Hatsune de conocerme?-  
- Lo desea y esta deacuerdo en que seamos amigas-. Cerrando sus ojos la pelirosa sentia la armonia de saber que su novia podria cambiar esos absurdos celos.

.

Las tres muchachas reposaban bajo aquel arbol de cerezos. Reían y hacian imitaciones de otros compañeros, se contaban anecdotas y no dejaban de reír. Ya habian salido del Instituto y ahora estaban alli pasando el rato. En determinado momento la joven de cabellera rosa que irradiaba felicidad se puso de pie.  
- Voy por helados y si, los pagarè esta vez-.  
- Dah, esta bien quiero uno de fresa-. Dijo Meiko sonriendo.  
- Uno de fresa para Mei, de chocolate para Miku y de crema para mi.- - Gracias mi amor-. Agradecio con dulzura la peliaqua Luka se fue a paso apresurado hacia una heladeria no muy lejos de donde estaban. Ya estando solas, Miku y Meiko interrcambiaron miradas en silencio. Cualquiera se sentiría incomodo ante ese momento, pero ellas solo se miraban desafiantes. La castaña se cruzo de brazos apoyandose en el arbol fulminando con la mirada a Miku.  
- Conmigo no funciona tu actitud de inocente.  
- No pretendo que sea asi, tu me desagradas, no te quiero cerca de mi Luka chan-. La sombría cara de Miku incomodo un poco a la mas grande, pero no se dejaria intimidar tan facilmente.  
- Tu Luka chan es MI amiga, ya me quitaste a Lily, yo te quitare a Luka. De ninguna manera dejare que la lastimes chiquilla demente.- Meiko subió el tono de voz y se puso molesta al ver esa sonrisa socarrona en la pequeña.  
- Jamas la lastimaria pero si a los idiotas que me la quieren quitar, no sabes de lo que soy capas, si sigues con esa actitud lo que le hice a Lily y a Len no sera nada comparado con lo que planeo hacerte querida Meiko-. La frialdad y aspecto diabolico de la sonrisa presente en Miku pusieron los nervios de la castaña a flor de piel. Sin embargo, seguia firme en proteger a Luka -N..No te tengo miedo! Y creeme mocosa, tu tampoco sabes de lo que soy capas por una amiga.  
- Heladitos.- Luka ya estaba alli entregandoles a las jovenes sus helados. Con una dulce sonrisa Luka se sento entre medio de las enemigas.  
- Gracias chicas, soy muy feliz-. Susurró la ojiazul asomando unas lagrimitas con tranquilidad en su rostro. Veia todo perfecto, estaba junto a su amada y junto a su nueva amiga, deseaba que lograran quererse y asi ninguna de las tres se sentiria ni triste, ni celosa, ni sola. Todo seria hermoso a partir de ese dia.  
Miku y Meiko volvieron a mirarse, algo en el corazon de la menor se habia quebrado. El odio por Meiko no era tan intenso.  
Por otro lado, Meiko odiaba a Miku mas que nunca... 


	7. Chapter 8

Miku Pov

Meiko abrio la puerta con una sonrisa, estaba visiblemente animada, se hizo a un lado dejandos entrar en su casa. Mi Luka y yo entramos tomadas de la mano saludando a nuestra amiga. Creo que la llamo amiga porque mi novia me ha acostumbrado. Mirè a Meiko hablar con Luka , era un tema ajeno a mi, sobre una tarea del Instiuto. Luego de dos meses frecuentando a Meiko me di cuenta que no era una arpía como Lily. De verdad queria la amistad de mi reina, eran amigas solo eso. Celos? Por supuesto, lo que mas deseo en la vida es ser lo escencial para Luka, su sentido de vivir.  
Como ella lo es para mi... Que no tenga la necesidad de cariño de nadie mas, aunque sea cariño amistoso. Necesito tenerla solo para mi, pero que puerros! No puedo ser tan asi... Luka se ve contenta con una amiga.  
Un fuerte olor interrumpio mis pensamientos. Oh god! Olía delicioso! Supe de inmediato de que se trataba, apuesto a que mis ojos brillaban como en un anime. Tomè a Meiko del brazo interrumpiendo ( a proposito) la charla que se establecia en la entrada de la casa.  
- Mei chan! Ese aroma!  
- Hice tu pastel favorito-. Me contesto caminando hacia la cocina.  
- Y cuando haras mi favorito?.- Pregunto Luka siguiendola tomando mi mano.  
- Algún día.  
- Yo puedo hacerte tu favorito, pastel de fresas-. Me puse delante de mi amada antes de entrar a la cocina. Ella soltó una risita.  
- Amor, eres...pesima cocinando-. La observe seria y en silencio, me cruce de brazos haciendo un pucherito. Mi Luka volvió a reír besando mi frente.  
- Pero eres excelente para otras cosas-. Susurro con esa voz tan sensual que me derrite el alma, tiró de mi brazo y entramos en la cocina.  
Allí Meiko servía algo en unas tazas y a su lado cortando el pastel estaba un chico alto, de cabello morado, con un aire de elegante. Levantó la mirada y vi unos ojos azules similares a los de mi amada, no tan bellos como los de ella. Nos sonrio calidamente. El tipo de sonrisa que vuelve idiota a las mujeres de hoy en dia. Mi amiga castaña dejo lo que hacia y tomo de la mano al sujeto, acercandose a nosotras.  
- Chicas les presento a Gackupo, mi amigo de la infancia. Esta recien llegado de sus vacaciones en Inglaterra y a de quedarse en mi casa unos dias. Queria que lo conozcan.  
- Encantado...de conocerlas-. Dijo el chico. Notè como clavo unos instantes su mirada en Luka, luego me miro a mi sonriendo.  
- Tu debes de ser Miku, Meiko a hablado mucho de ti-. Me estrecho la mano y yo hice lo mismo.  
- Entonces debes de temerme-. Le dije sarcasticamente, èl se rio y nego con la cabeza.  
- No habla mal de sus una sonrisa bastante extraña. Este tipo es extraño, mi primera impresión.  
Soltó mi mano y se posicionó frente a Luka. Reconocí esa mirada de galán de cuarta con la que la miraba. Se estrecharon la mano sin despegar las miradas directas en los ojos.  
- Y tu...eres Luka. Un placer conocerte al fin-. Ese tono de baboso me habia irritado, no se le quitaba la sonrisa de estrella de cine.  
- Un gusto-. Respondio mi princesa con normalidad, soltando su mano. El estupido con apariencia de travesti seguia mirandola fijo. Me dieron ganas de arrancarle el cabello. Cabello dije? De seguro usa extenciones.

.

.

Super corto el cap. Voy a resumir mucho la historia y terminar en pocos capitulos. Como lectora odio esos fics de 20 o mas caps con puro relleno y se tardan bastante en actualizar. Y como autora odio que mi salud me joda y no pueda desarrollar el fic como quisiera.  
No pongo la tipica excusa "los estudios no me dan tiempo, estoy sin pc, bla bla ". Algunos lo dicen y es verdad, pero unos cuantos no saben admitir que les da flojera, les falta inspiracion o algo asi. Autores buenos con muchos lectores fieles que se volvieron unos creidos haciendose rogar por nuevo cap. Muchos saben que es verdad. En fin, gracias por leer. 


	8. Bye

37 días despuès.

Era una calida mañana, al abrir la ventana una suave brisa acarició el rostro de la joven Luka. El paisaje era hermoso, anunciando que el resto del dia seria de buen clima. Apoyada en el marco de la ventana, Luka lloraba desconsoladamente, tapandose la boca para ahogar sus gemidos de llanto. Ese último mes fue una pesadilla. Esa pesadilla no tendría final y todo era su culpa.  
Maldito el día en que nació, maldito el momento en que creció para ser mujer. Malditos los hombres, las amistades.  
Maldita existencia.  
La desesperación, esa fuerte angustia en su pecho no se iba. No se iría jamás. Odiaba vivir, se odiaba asi misma.  
Solo había una salida.

.  
. Desde el día que conocio a Gackupo, todo fue alegría. Salir en grupo grande, formado por Meiko, el mismo Gack, Gumi, Rin, Len (luego de pedir perdón reiteradas veces) y su hermoso angelito Miku. Solían pasar las tardes en parques, locales de videojuegos, las chicas se iban a comprar "cosas inhecesarias" mientras el par de muchachos comian hamburguesas con bebidas "light". Cuidaban de sus "cuerpazos" segun decia Rin.  
Gackupo resulto ser muy agradable, se entendian bien y la hacia reir bastante. Le coqueteaba pero Luka se hacia la desentendida.  
La relacion con su muñequita peliaqua era cada vez mas fuerte. Miku estaba pasando una temporada en casa de su novia porque sus padres salian de la ciudad. Prefirio quedarse con su chica con permiso de la familia. Lo hacian todo juntas.  
Si, todo.  
El padre de Luka adoraba a la pequeña Miku, ignorando las noches, tardes y mañanas de pasion y lujuria que las jovenes compartian.  
Miku parecia mas tranquila, habian veces que atacaba con sarcasmo a Gackupo y a Gumi con pequeñitas y sutiles frases como:  
"Deja de mirarle el escote a Luka, cara de berenjena podrida".  
" Te voy a colgar de los ... si sigues hablando asi de mi novia, estupido travesti"  
" Gumi! Vuelve a acariciar ese cabello rosa y te desfiguro la cara".  
Todos reían, todos creian que bromeaba. El grupo sabia del romance de ellas, esos besos y toqueteos a escondidas las delataron. Sin mencionar las marcas rojizas/moradas en el cuerpo de la mayor.  
Luka era feliz, en todo sentido. Amaba a Miku y agradecia todos los dias por tenerla. Apreciaba a sus amigos, los queria.  
Muchos de esos sentimientos cambiaron un dia sabado.

.  
- Mi padre inaguró un bar nocturno, porque no vamos esta noche?-. Dijo Gackupo cuando termino de teclear en su notebook. Todos dijeron que si, menos Luka.  
La ojiazul no veia correcto llevar a 4 menores de edad ( Miku, Gumi, Rin, Len). El pelimorado dijo que no pasaba nada, su padre era el dueño. El animo y las ganas era general, Luka seguia dudosa.  
- Estaras conmigo mi vida, vamos sera divertido, todos tus amigos iran-. Le decia dulcemente Miku.

.  
Ese sábado fue un infierno.

.  
Actualmente, Luka seguia en la ventana, destapaba un frasco de pastillas.  
Era tiempo de irse.

.

.

.  
Fin del cap. Los proximos dos capitulos seran sobre "ese sabado".  
Voy a cambiar la categoria del fic. No se Apuren con conclusiones, esto no queda asi. Gracias por los comentarios n.n 


	9. Sabado ( primera parte)

Sábado ( Primera parte)

- Es sábado madafacars!-. Gritó Meiko alzando una botella de cerveza animando con su alto inglès a sus compañeros que reían al ver que se estaba poniendo un poco ... ebria. El bar/disco estaba de locura, un local de dos pisos con pista de baile, barras y hasta un par de caños de stripper, sin embargo nada vulgar a la vista, con una decoración pasional. La música era estilo tecno, se podía ver a Gumi junto a Rin hablar y reir a carcajadas mientras bailaban. El rubio Len bebía junto a Meiko y Gakupo en la barra, bromeando de lo que veian entre copas, ya siendo casi las 3 am se acostumbraron al alcohol y las risas por amor al arte.  
Un poco mas lejos, se encontraban Miku y Luka, bailando aunque se sentia como otra cosa. Pegaban sus cuerpos contoneadose , la mayor sujetaba de la cintura a su novia, moviendo muy sexy la cadera, rozando su busto sobre el de la peliaqua. Miku se sonrojaba y a la vez su excitacion al tener asi a su amada, provocandola, rozanole los labios entre sutiles toques de piernas. Luka estaba demasiado senual con ese corto vestido negro de tiritas, tan corto que si se agachaba corria riesgo de infartar a unos cuantos. Odiaba que la vieran asi de sugerente pero igual era una vista magnifica para la joven Hatsune.  
- Vamos a mi casa Luka.- Gruño extasiada Miku pasando sin disimular su mano por el trasero de la mayor, quien rio suavemente.  
- Prometiste llevar a Gumi a casa.- Dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo un lindo calor. Su chica seguia acariciandola.  
- Se ira con Rin y Len - Podria pasarles algo si estan solos.- contesto Luka preocupada.  
- Tienen 17 años, no 5 saben cuidarse amor... Vente conmigo, estas...guapisima no dejan de mirarte.- Al decir eso Miku fulminaba con una mirada rabiosa a un trio de chicos que babeaban por la ojiazul.  
- Me quieres secuestrar?-. Pregunto melosamente Luka tocando con sus labios los de Miku. El trio de chicos excalamaban cosas atrevidas al verlas. La menor los miro feo y les enseño el dedito que nuestros padres nos han dicho que es de mala educacion. La risa de alguien resono a espaldas de las jovenes. Eran Gakupo y Meiko, con vaso en mano sonriendo.  
- Como la estan pasando niñas?.- pregunto la castaña contenta.  
- Este lugar es genial! .- Decia Luka, era su primera salida nocturna de ese tipo, estaba emocionada y se divertia mucho. Pero, sus necesidades le indicaban que tenia que irse con Miku a "hacer ejercicio". Se sonrojo intensamente mirando a la peliaqua.  
- Me encanta! Demo... ya nos vamos-. Una fugaz y violenta mirada se cruzo entre la pequeña y Gakupo. La pelirosa trago saliva por esto.  
- Tan pronto? No hemos bebido una copa siquiera..-. El chico concentraba toda su atencion en la candente Megurine.  
- Luka no toma alcohol.- dijo secamente Miku, tomando la mano de su novia.  
- Y tu pequeña? Ah..cierto eres menor. Bueno chicas, estare en la barra, denme un besito antes de irse-. Con una risa extraña Meiko se fue. "Borracha" penso con desprecio la peliaqua.  
- Lo mismo, despidanse cuando deseen irse y siempre seras bienvenida..serán mejor dicho-. Luego de sonreir dulcemente Gakupo siguio a Meiko. Luka lo vio alejarse con una extraña sensacion en el pecho, no una buena sensacion... Le daba incomodidad tenerlo cerca esa noche, no sabia el motivo. En ese momento sintio dos fragiles y tiernos brazos acariciarle la espalda, abrazandola.  
- Amor... ire a roperia por mi bolso, luego nos vamos, esperame aqui.-. Miku hablaba pausadamente, apoyando el rostro en la espalda de su novia. Seria imaginacion de Luka o la sentia tensa?  
- Tengo que ir al baño preciosa, despues vuelvo aqui a esperarte.  
La joven peliaqua asintio y antes de dejar de abrazarla susurro:  
- Te amo Luka... Eres mi vida, no puedo sin ti, me niego a que te alejes...te amo tanto...no logro..  
-Miku tambien te amo. Cariño solo voy al baño, estas ebria?-. Nadie contesto ya se habia ido. Con una sonrisa Luka subio las escaleras llendo al baño de damas.  
Al entrar vio que era un lugar pequeño, dos retretes en cubiculos que parecian vacios, un lavado y un espejo. La chica se puso frente a este sacando de su escote un brillito labial. Para su proximo beso con su angelito Miku. Repasaba sus labios cuando oyo un "crack". Era el ruido de un cubiculo. Alguien abrio y camino hasta la pelirosa. Luka miraba un poco sorprendida a la persona. Se pararon frente a frente.  
- Què...?  
No pudo decir nada, otra persona conocida salio del segundo cubiculo avalanzandose sobre Luka haciendola caer al suelo.  
- Es toda nuestra.- Dijo una voz, no cualquiera.

Era la voz de Lily.  
- 


	10. Sábado (segunda parte)

Sábado (Parte dos)

Miku Pov.

Busquè a Luka con la mirada por la pista de baile donde nos despedimos. No podría haber ido muy lejos, apenas tardo diez minutos en ropería y cuando volvi no estaba. Decidi ir a la barra , probablemente estaria ahi con los otros. Estaban los gemelos y Gumi parloteando. Sacudí el brazo de mi amiga rubia captando su atencion y pregunte por mi novia. Rin no tenia ni idea, estaba tan borracha que me dijo "mami". Normalmente me hubiera reido pero me estaba impacientando. Queria sacar a Luka de este asqueroso antro lo mas pronto posible, llevarla a mi casa ya que mis padres no estan y... Mimarnos un poco. No me gusta este sitio, mis compañeros se divierten pero yo no, no me da ninguna gracia tener que apartar a los cerdos y virgenes que miran con perversion cada movimiento de mi novia. Quiero irme y estar solas.  
Entonces recorde, dijo que iba al baño. Tal vez se habria mareado por la musica y las luces alocadas y estaria vomitando, o descompuesta. Mi Luka no toma alcohol , es una chica sana asi que si esta mal no es por eso. Me despedi de los chicos de la barra pidiedoles que ya dejaran de tomar.  
- Como ordenes general!-. Me dijo Gumi alzando un vaso con un liquido violeta. Ni puerros se que seria eso. Empujando gente subi las escaleras buscando el baño de damas. Sentia una presion en mi pecho, estaba preocupada sin un firme argumento, pero no dejaba de pensar que mi reina estaba mal.  
Cuando al fin visualize el baño, dos sujetos enormes cerraban el acceso. Me desconcerte, que pasaba? Una no podia orinar o habia que ir por turnos?. Amablemente me acerque queriendo pedir permiso para entrar. No se como, ni en que instante uno de estos guardias me tomo fuerte del hombro mirandome fijo.  
- Su nombre?-. Pregunto el tipo con voz gruñona. Pense estaba en algun lio o algo asi. - Miku -. Solo di mi nombre por si las dudas, no dejaba de pensar en donde estaba mi novia y que le pasaba a este tipejo.  
- Tendras que esperar chiquita, el joven Gakupo esta ocupado hehe-. Esa risa del final me estremecio. Trate de zafarme del agarre pero el fortachon apreto mas mi hombro.  
- No busco a Gakupo solo quiero ir al baño.-. Dije aun tratando de que me soltara. Mi corazon gritaba que Luka estaba en ese baño, lo sentia y me puse a temblar. No era miedo, era otra cosa...  
-El señor Gakupo esta en el baño con dos muchachitas, no puedes interrumpir la fiesta.- Una macabra sonrisa se formo en el guardia.  
Luka en el baño con Gakupo... dos guardias de seguridad bloqueando la entrada... Y yo petrificada pensando, temblando. Supe porque mi temblor, temblaba de ira, odio y ganas de...

Volvi a pensar, dos chicas con Kamui? Serian Meiko y Luka? Seria Luka capas de...engañarme? Un grito horrible salio del baño. Reconoci a mi amada, era ella. Comence a forcejear desesperada cuando el otro guardia tambien me sujetaba, ahora de la cintura y brazos. Me iba a desplomar justo ahi, oyendo a mi amada gritar, gritos de sufrimiento. Me di una bofetada mental, Luka era incapas de engañarme. Me ama y yo a ella! . Gritè histerica pidiendo ayuda, llamando a alguien, a quien sea. Nada.  
El resto de la gente me miraba y bajaban la cabeza llendose de alli. Arañè, mordí, pataliè, llorè pero eran mas fuertes. Mi bolso cayo al suelo al querer golpearlos con èl. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero la puerta se abrio. Un pelimorado con sonrisa satisfecha me miro de arriba a abajo. - Desgraciado! Donde esta Luka!? Sueltenme hijos de ...!  
- Solo me llevo un recuerdo.- El infeliz se acerco a mi, antes de que pudiera escupirle en la cara levantó su celular y lo puso frente a mis ojos.  
No existen palabras para describir mi furia e impotencia, las horribles ganas de llorar. Era un video.

Luka siendo abusada sexualmente por Lily y Gakupo.  
El amor de mi vida violada frente a mis ojos.

Describir esos minutos de video que vi me son imposibles. Perdi el equilibrio, los sujetos me soltaron y cai de rodillas. No miraba a nadie ni a nada, estaba ahi, quieta.

- Lily esta terminando de jugar -reia con falsedad pero no conteste- No vuelvas a meterte en la vida de Luka, ya sabe con quien juntarse de ahora en mas...- Gakupo se fue seguido de los dos guardias.

Sali de mi vacio y me puse de pie, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Ya no podria controlarme, era tiempo de actuar. 


	11. Sábado (tercera y última parte del día)

**Sábado (parte tres)**

El ùltimo beso fue depositado sobre el pecho de la pelirosa. La chica estaba rígida, desnuda y ya no temblaba ni gritaba. Lagrimas caian sobre sus mejillas, mirando a la chica de corto cabello rubio que acababa de besarla. Lily la contemplaba sonriendo, recordando esa media hora en la que junto a su amigo pelimorado habian poseido ese espectacular cuerpo. No le importaba compartirla con Gakupo, el chico solo buscaba placer y podia hacer lo que quiera, era "hijo de" y el mundo era suyo. Por su parte, Lily queria placer y venganza, hacer suyo para siempre lo que jamas seria de la mocosa Hatsune.  
- Anda cariño, levantate te llevare a casa. Mañana ire por ti para ir juntas a almorzar, sera divertido-. Lily acariciaba el rostro con expresión inherte de Luka. Se oyó el picaporte y unos pasos a espalda de la rubia.  
- Hey Gakupo, ayudame a llevar a Luka chan a casa-. Dijo sin darse vuelta. Los pasos seguian resonando y se detuvieron en su espalda.  
No habia mas movimiento, Lily impaciente quiso mirarlo pero se encontro con "ella". La misma Hatsune, con la blusa celeste cubierta de manchas rojas y un objeto en la mano. Un cuchillo de cocina, Lily lo supo al verlo. Se paro retrocediendo a la pared con ojos abiertos de par en par.  
- Q-que has echo!?-. Gritó atemorizada Lily al ver la ropa de Miku y su cara de piedra, que formaba una pequeña sonrisa desfigurada por el odio.  
- Le corte el cuello a Gakupo.  
- Ah? C-como!? Ese cuchillo...!- la rubia estaba aturdida invadida por el horror. Observo a la peliaqua agacharse y tocar el rostro de Luka. La pelirosa seguia quieta sin emitir un sonido, parpadeando.  
- Siempre lo llevo conmigo para cuidarla... Pero llegue tarde-. Miku miraba el cuchillo que aun resplandecia con sangre. Un grito de Lily la hizo actuar, acorralandola y contra la pared, apoyando el filo en el abdomen sin cortarla. La rubia lloraba suplicado, pidiendo perdon freneticamente.  
- Te dije que te fueras lejos... Nunca hacen caso.-. En un rapido movimiento Miku apuñaló el vientre de Lily que se sacudia con desesperacion.  
- Te dije que Luka es mia y le has lastimado... tu la has lastimado!-. Otra apuñalada en el mismo lugar desprendia chorros de sangre que teñian el suelo de rojo carmesi, salpicando el cuerpo de Luka. La pelirosa miraba lo que sucedia, sin gritar, sin moverse, solo llorando silenciosamente.  
- Eres despreciable, hasta tu sangre es asquerosa...-. Nuevamente la apuñaló tratando de hundir lo mas profundo posible el cuchillo. Luego, lo arrojo al suelo y tomó del cuello a la agonizante rubia que sangraba sin control. La arrastro hasta el espejo y poniendola en frente con frialdad comenzo a reirse.  
- Lily, siempre has sido horrible!

- L-Luka ya no t..te amar..a..a-. Ahogada en lagrimas Lily balbuceo esa frase.

El rostro de Miku se transformo, llena de furia sujetandola del cuello dio el rostro de la rubia repetidas veces contra el espejo, clavandose los vidrios en todo el rostro, lo peor fue sentir atravezar un trozo por su ojo derecho. Lily cayó al fin. Muerta, luego de sangrar y tambalearse, ahogando chillidos murió. - Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-. Luka se abrazaba a si misma sin consuelo.

Nada tenia sentido, todo era un infierno. Vacilando, empapada en sangre Miku se puso a su altura, viendo el rostro de la mujer que amaba.  
- Lo siento.- La menor apreto los ojos evitando llorar y siguio hablando- Recuerda que siempre te amare...  
-M..Miku! -. Luka no sabia que decir, se encontraba perdida, ella se sentia muerta, como Lily. No podia asimilar lo que le habian echo, lo sucia y miserable que se sentia y lo impactada al ver a su princesa asesinar a una persona. A dos, habia matado a Gakupo? Porque nadie acudia al lugar ante tantos gritos?  
Hatsune no hablo mas, recogio el cuchillo de un charco carmesi y se fue del baño corriendo.

Y alli Luka, con una fuerte dolor fisico y en shock emocional, tendida junto al cuerpo sin vida de la chica que hace un rato habia sido su violadora. Estaba sin poder entender, perdida, sola.

Sin Miku.

* * *

Hola lectores ^^ Se me deformó el fic, tenía pensado hacer algo romántico, el tipico amor escolar y me fui al caraj* como dicen mis hermanos.

De todas formas, me alegra que les guste y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y demás.

Recibí dos comentarios con mucho "hate" porque hice "malos" a ciertos personajes. Muchachos, creo la personalidad que me plazca, si no les agrada lo que escribo no estan obligados a leer. DETESTO que siempre pongan a Miku como la débil, inocente y dulce, el centro de atención.

No es un personaje real, asi que puedo ponerle la personalidad que quiera, más haya de su apariencia.

No tengo idea cuando actualizaré, pero gracias por leer hasta aqui.

Cariños de parte de Yui.


	12. Soledad

El eco de sus sollozos resonaba en esa fría habitación de hospital. Hace un par de horas que esos bellos ojos azules se habian vuelto a abrir. La muerte no la aceptó en su casa, seguía respirando. A los pies de esa cama de barrotes, una chica de cabellera castaña lloraba con la cabeza gacha, mostrando arrepentimiento, todo su dolor. Trató de tomar la mano de Luka pero esta la rechazó, parando de llorar repentinamente, mirando a Meiko.  
- Está muerto? -. La pregunta obviamente se refería a Gakupo, el hombre que habia invadido su cuerpo contra toda voluntad esa terrible noche de sabado. En silencio y ahora observando atentamente a su amiga, Meiko asintió. Un nudo en el estómago le provocó arcadas a Megurine.  
- Quieres agua? Estas muy sencible, te hicieron un lavado de estómago para eliminar las pastillas...  
- No fueron suficientes.- Contestó con frialdad la pelirosa mirando el suero conectado a su brazo izquierdo. Las lagrimas volvieron a Meiko.  
- Lo que ella hizo no es tu culpa. Miku mato a Lily y Gakupo, no te culpes!-. Desesperada la castaña se posicionó frente a Luka tomandola con firmeza por los hombros. La expresión fria de volvio furiosa.  
- Me violaron. Si ella no los hubiera matado yo lo habria echo-. La sencillez con la que dijo tal cosa estremecio el pecho de Meiko. No solo cuando hablo de matar, sino de violación. Soltando a su compañera, Meiko se llevo las manos horrorizada a la boca, negando repetidas veces. Respirando entrecortado Luka reprimio volver a llorar. Lo unico que deseaba era ver a Miku, abrazarla... Decirle que la amaba, al diablo todo...  
Era Luka quien deseaba un mundo desolado, solo ellas dos.  
Eternamente.  
Se preguntaba si estaria en algun centro de reclusion juvenil, en un hospital psiquiatrico... o muerta. La familia del fallecido pelimorado tenia el poder para matar a su pequeña. Un apretón de manos hizo mirar a Meiko en un mar de lagrimas.  
- Ese no era el plan... Llegaron demasiado lejos...Ha sido mi culpa, Perdoname Luka! Perdoname!-. - A..a que te refieres?-. Luka parpadeo con nerviosismo.  
- Yo... les pedi que te alejaran de Hatsune, p..pero no asi! No sabia que iban a vio...-. El fuerte sonido de una bofetada retumbo el la mejilla de Meiko, seguido de un grito desesperado.  
- Maldita! Ha sido tu culpa! Por no aceptar que amo a Miku mas alla de todo!-. Luka gritaba tratando de golpear debilmente a la castaña.  
- Perdoname te lo ruego! Perdoname! Es que te quiero Luka, te quiero.-  
- Callate! Fuera de aqui! No quiero verte nunca mas! Te odio, te odio, te odio! .- Entre gritos y llanto la pelirosa se movia en la cama de hospital freneticamente. Ante el alboroto dos enfermeras entraron corriendo, una tomando a Meiko de la mano y llevandosela de la sala, mientras la otra, jeringa en mano, tranquilizaba a la joven, inyectandola.  
- Te odio Meiko! Miku... vuelve conmigo-. Lo ultimo dicho por Megurine antes de que sus ojos color cielo se cerraran en los brazos de la enfermera.

.

La oscuridad en la sala se hizo presente y Luka supo que era de noche. Respiraba tranquila, aunque con cierto dolor generalizado. No estaba angustiada, toda la medicacion psiquiatrica se encargaba de eso. Su mente estaba nublada, solo miraba el techo.  
Un leve sonido la hizo mirar al costado. Alguien estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama, no distinguia quien era pero veia la silueta oscura ponerse en pie. Permanecia alli, sin hablar. Luka estiró el brazo tratando de tocar a la persona, pero no alcanzaba.  
- Papá?-. Preguntó con una debilidad en su tono de voz. No obtuvo respuesta auditiva, pero una calida mano acaricio su brazo. La pelirosa trago saliva forzando mas la vista en la oscuridad.  
- Luki e..eres tu?-. Las caricias continuaron unos instantes hasta que pudo distinguir la silueta moverse hasta la mesilla de noche.  
Encendió la luz y pudo ver. Una chica de cabello negro en dos coletas, con una vestido rojo y gris , que cargaba una mochila en su espalda sonreía con tanta ternura. La ternura que solo Miku poseia. Luka comenzo a sollozar sonriendo, alzando los brazos, en donde Miku se dejo caer suavemente.  
- Aqui estoy mi amor, nos vamos lejos de aqui. 


	13. Por siempre (Capitulo final)

Verano.

Llevaba el largo cabello en una coleta que caia suavemente por su espalda. Se habia puesto un traje de baño rojo, que tendria que cambiar pronto. Sus pechos parecian cada verano un poco mas grandes. Bendita naturaleza.  
Movia la pierna impaciente, sentada en el cesped. Los nervios la comian viva, no le gustaba ver a su novia zambullirse en el agua y desaparecer. Esos clavados ponian histerica a Luka. Por fin, la chica de cabellera oscura salió salpicando agua a unos niños que reían juntos, comenzando una guerra amigable de salpicaduras.  
La pelirosa suspiró aliviada sonriendo a la escena. Miku se veía tan contenta jugueteando con aquellos chiquitos, lo hacia con gusto y era evidente que a los pequeños les agradaba la joven. Estaba fisicamente cambiada, su cabello en color negro ceniza y sus ojos con lentes de contacto rojo. El resto era igual, el mismo cuerpo de angel. Refiriendose a la actitud, todos los dias de su nueva vida era la misma, dulce y atenta, con cariño y tiernos pucheros. Luka no queria pensarlo, pero sin querer el recuerdo de la antigua Miku despertaba un estremecimiento en el corazón. Queriendolo o no, la mujer que amaba era una asesina, dispuesta a matar por ella. Nunca hablaron del tema, hace cinco meses que se escaparon del hospital y vivían en un pueblito lejos , muy lejos de la ciudad. Ninguna de las dos hablo sobre lo ocurrido aquel sabado.  
Era muy doloroso para las dos, ya no deseaban vivir del pasado.  
Esta vida era la correcta, Miku trabajaba en la pastelería del pueblo a la vez que la dueña del lugar le enseñaba reposteria. Todos la consideraban una agradable muchachita muy trabajadora.  
Por su parte, Luka estaba estudiando enfermeria y se dedicaba a cuidar ancianos en un Residencial para adultos mayores. Asi ganaba algo de dinero para cooperar junto a su novia y pagar el alquiler de su humilde pero acojedor apartamento.  
Su nido de amor, donde estaban viviendo los dias mas felices de sus vidas .  
Todo lo ocurrido estaba ahora muy lejos, el dolor no podia alcanzarlas.

Se amaban eternamente, con tanta pasión como siempre.  
No habia necesidad de pedir perdón, Luka lo sabia, ninguna de las dos era culpable de todo lo ocurrido, toda esa culpa era de quienes no entendian que en la pareja son dos, y que no se puede interrferir con veneno para separar lo inseparable. Esas manos permanecerían unidas por el resto de sus vidas.  
Hasta que una deje de respirar...

Dando saltitos en el agua, la joven Miku le hacia señas con la mano a su amada para que entraran juntas en el lago. La temperatura era ideal, pero habia un problema. La mayor le tenia pánico al agua, su mayor fobia era ahogarse. La pelinegra seguia agitando los brazos con entusiasmo esperando que Luka fuera, pero èsta hizo una cara de susto negando con la mano. Desde allí, se podia ver como Miku se cruzaba de brazos poniendo carita de niña triste y ofendida.  
Luka soltó una risita y se puso de pie, caminando donde su novia y los cuatro niños jugaban. Al caminar entre la gente, quedaban iluminados por ese cuerpo espectacular, sin embargo nadie decia nada.  
Todo el pueblo era coniente de que la joven Megurine estaba comprometida con Miku Zatsune (su nuevo y poco creativo nombre) las alianzas lo dejaban claro. Luka lucía su anillo con gran felicidad, esa era la prueba publica de su amor.  
Cuando entro temerosa en el agua, Miku enseguida se acercó abrazando la cintra de su temblorosa prometida. Le parecia gracioso ver a la fuerte y valiente Megurine temblar como gelatina en sus brazos.  
Con una carita fingiendo molestia, Luka se abrazó mas a la joven.  
- No es gracioso, de verdad da miedo.  
- Solo es un lago mi amor, no va a pasarte nada-. Miku reía recibiendo un fugaz beso en la frente.  
- Y si me da un calambre? Si me caigo?-. Estas preguntas eran un poco de verdad y un poco en broma. Hatsune permaneció callada, haciendo más fuerte el agarre, abrazandola y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la mayor. Se quedaron asi, en silencio, ambas disfrutando de la fragancia corporal de la otra. Poco a poco el cuerpo de la pelirosa se iba relajando con ojos cerrados, bien aferrada a su novia.  
Un dulce y discreto beso fue depositado en el cuello de Luka.  
- Aún no lo entiendes? Jamás te dejarè caer, nunca lo hice y nunca lo harè. Siempre te tendrè conmigo...

Fin.- 


End file.
